Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $134.7\%$
$134.7$ percent = $134.7$ per cent = $134.7$ per hundred $134.7\% = \dfrac{134.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{134.7\%} = 1.347$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.